In and In
by MoMaster
Summary: Uriah and Marlene are going through the obstacles of any couple; they argue, they yell, and they scream at each other at times, but, they could never stop loving each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Hey! I decided to make a new story. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the "Divergent" books; Veronica Roth does.**

**In and In**

**Chapter One**

**Marlene P.O.V.**

"Honey, I'm home!" I heard from the front door. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Hi, Zeke. Uriah! Come downstairs! Zeke's here," I called.

"Okay; I'll be there in a second."

"One-Mississippi! Your time's up. Where are you? You said you'd be here by now. Are you invisible?" Zeke gasped, jokingly. I turned away from the salad I was making to face Zeke, my back to the stairs that lead to the upper level of Uriah's and I's small apartment.

"Yes, Zeke, your brother's invisible. Didn't you know?" I joked and suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist from behind; I jumped.

"I am invisible. You didn't see me coming," Uriah said and planted a kiss on my cheek. I smiled.

"I think you have superpowers, Uri," I said. He squealed.

"You think so? I think you're right!" He began thrusting his hands out, palms forward, in different directions, as if using powers. I laughed.

"No, no, no, bro, didn't I teach you anything?" Zeke questioned. "You do it like this." He too began thrusting his hands out, but he spun around as he did it. "Have you seen the movie _Frozen_?" Zeke asked us.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. I loved that movie.

"No," Uri pouted. "Did you?"

"Yes. I own it. Tonight, we shall watch it!"

"Oh! Like a sleepover?" Uriah questioned excitedly. I giggled.

"Of course!" Zeke exclaimed. Uri gasped.

"Can we have a pillow fight?"

"Aw, yeah, man! Of course we can! What else would we do?"

"Well, you just said we'd watch _Frozen_," Uriah pointed out. I shook my head, laughing, and turned back to the salad. I finished washing the tomatoes and I dropped a few into to the salad.

"Alright, boys, dinner's ready," I said.

"Alright; how can I help?" Uriah asked.

I smiled and said, "Take the pizza out of the oven and set it on the stove to cool for a little while as we set up everything else. Where do you guys want to eat? We can eat at the table or in the living room, or outside." I paused for a second. "Let's eat outside." The boys nodded and I ordered them around, telling them what to do until everything was set up outside, on the picnic table that Uri bought when we first moved in about two months ago. We'd been planning on moving in together once we turned eighteen, so here we are.

Zeke, Uriah, and I walked outside and sat down. I looked over the table. There was a pizza, a salad, and a glass of soda in front of each of us. I plopped a piece of sausage pizza down onto my plate, and Uriah ripped two pieces off and put them on his plate. Zeke did as Uri did. I took some salad and so did Zeke. I noticed Uriah glance at Zeke warningly.

"Uri… what's wrong?" Zeke asked. Uriah glanced at me and turned back to Zeke.

"Nothing."

I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. I shrugged, too, and we turned back to our plates. I took a bite of pizza and noticed Uri didn't take any salad.

"Have some salad," I said to him and pushed the bowl closer to him. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but then closed it. He did that twice; he was hesitant to tell me something.

"You look like a fish when you do that," Zeke pointed out to Uriah. We all laughed.

"Seriously, take some salad. It's good for you," I said.

"Not your salad!" Uriah exclaimed and immediately covered his mouth with wide eyes. I set my fork down that had a piece of lettuce on it. I raised my eyebrows at him challengingly. "I…uh… I mean…" I nodded at him, telling him to continue. "I… I don't really like your salad," He said.

"Oh really?"

"Um… yes."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Uri, I just wash veggies, cut them up, and mix them together. I don't even really cook anything; I just mix stuff together. It's like any other salad. How can you not like it?"

"I don't know, Mar, I'm sorry. You just, somehow… you make the salad not taste very good." I scowled at my boyfriend. I picked up the bowl of salad and smiled at Uri. Then I threw the salad in his face. "How does it taste now?"

"Still not good."

I raised an eyebrow and picked up the salad dressing. I smiled innocently as I screwed the cap off. "Maybe it'd taste better with some dressing." With that, I squirted a ton of salad dressing onto Uriah's face. "Does it taste better?"

"No, it doesn-" Uri started, but Zeke quickly cut him off.

"Uri, does the salad taste better?" He nodded his head as he said every word slowly and clearly, like he was trying to make Uriah agree. Uriah quickly understood.

"Yeah, Mar, honey, this salad tastes amazing now!" I could tell he was lying. I looked into the bowl that had salad in it, checking to see if any had stayed in the bowl after I threw salad at Uriah. There was some left.

"Okay," I said. "I'm glad you like it. Now you can eat some with your pizza!" I smiled. I noticed he began to grimace, but when I raised my eyebrows at him, he quickly smiled.

"Yay! I'm so happy! I-I love your salad!"

"Good." As I poured the remaining salad onto Uri's plate, I pretended not to notice the fake silent crying he was doing to Zeke.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

We were sitting in the living room and Zeke was putting _Frozen _into the DVD player. I sat on the love seat next to Uri and Zeke was set up on the couch; he had brought his orange monkey sleeping bag over and sprawled it out on the couch. He even had a monkey pillow to match, along with monkey footie-pajamas.

"Mar, are you going to put on your PJ's before the movie?" Uri asked. I hadn't even thought to get ready for bed yet, but when I glanced at the clock, it was almost 8:00 P.M. I should probably get ready.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few minutes," I said and stood from the couch. I headed upstairs, and on my way I heard Zeke complaining about how he'd just gotten the movie ready and now I was going upstairs, and how girls take forever to get ready. That just made me want to take an extra long time, so I did. I slowly got my shower ready, and I made sure to take a while in the shower. When I came out, I headed from the bathroom to our bedroom. In there, I put on a pair of bright red running shorts that I use as PJ shorts, and I put on a too big T-shirt. I then took my time combing my damp hair, and I massaged coconut oil into my hair, which should help keep it healthy. I then slid on my penguin slippers and headed downstairs.

"You were up there for, like, half an hour!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Yeah," I shrugged, smiling. He rolled his eyes at me and pressed 'Play' on the remote as I settled in next to Uri. He wrapped an arm around me and we watched as the movie began.

**Author's Note**

**I hope you all liked it! I hope to update my stories more often, since I'm on February Break this week.**

**Please let me know what you thought and I'm open to any ideas you guys might have for this story. I'll consider the idea, and maybe try to fit it into the story. **

**I really hoped you liked it!**

**~MoMaster**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**I hope you guys liked Chapter One and here's Chapter Two!**

**In And In**

**Chapter Two**

Uriah's P.O.V.

"Are you crying?" I heard my brother say, and I turned to look at him.

"No," I sucked in a breath and tried to casually wipe the tears off my face. "I am not crying." He laughed.

"Sure, dude," Zeke said, and walked over to me. He patted my back and walked into the small kitchen.

"Uriah, hon, really, are you okay?" Mar asked me. I leaned into her and turned to hug her.

"It was just too beautiful!" I sobbed. She laughed lightly.

"Yeah; _Frozen _is a good movie."

"How are you not crying?" I asked.

"I've seen much worse. Not bad, but super sad. There are movies that can make you cry a lot harder, honey."

"W-what?" I asked, shocked. That movie was intense!

"Yeah; there are sadder movies. _Frozen _wasn't bad; it had a happy ending."

"I know, but it was just so… so… I don't know."

"Okay, well, I'm hungry. I'll be back." With that, she stood and headed into the kitchen. I followed after wiping my wet cheeks. When I entered the kitchen, Zeke was on the phone and Marlene was taking a bowl over to where we had a pan of brownies. I joined her.

"Mar, that's a huge brownie," I laughed.

"It is," She laughed. She plopped the treat down into her bowl and I got a smaller brownie. "Do you want some milk?"

"Yes, please," I said and watched as Mar filled two glasses with milk. She handed me one. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Just then, Zeke got off his phone. "Everyone'll be here in about ten minutes," Zeke said.

"What?" I asked. "Who's 'everyone'?

"You know, Shauna, Lynn, Tris, Will, Christina, and Four."

"Oh, okay," I said. I glanced at the clock; it was almost ten, so I didn't think I could run to the store to grab some tubs of ice cream. The store closest to the apartment is probably closed by now.

"Mar, do we have a lot of ice cream?" I asked.

"We have a little."

"Okay," I said, and pulled out my phone. I opened Will's contact.

_Hey, man! Can u please bring over some ice cream?_

A moment later I got a response.

_Sure, dude, but by 'some' u mean a lot, right?_

I quickly text back.

_You know me so well! C u soon._

I put my phone down and looked up to see Mar getting nine drinks and a plate of snacks together. I went over to help.

"Thanks, Uri," She said.

"No problem."

"Bring this out to the living room, 'kay?"

"Sure," I said and took the plate from Mar. I walked out to the living room and set the plate down onto the small coffee table we had in there. I turned and began to walk out of the room, but before I knew it, I was on the floor.

"Flabber pickles!" I yelled. Mar came rushing into the room, and a moment later, Zeke walked in.

"'Flabber pickles'?" Mar smirked.

"Well, yeah; I'm working on not swearing so much."

"Oh, okay, well good job, then," Mar said and helped me up from the floor. I turned to Zeke.

"My toe hurts. I blame you."

"Me?" Zeke questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes."

"How?"

"It was your monkey sleeping bag that my foot got tangled in, and now my toe hurts."

"My sleeping bag wasn't even on the floor!"

"Yes, it was; you cuddled with it when Sven took Olaf's nose. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Zeke said. "It was on the floor." I threw my arms out.

"Do I not get an 'I'm sorry'?"

"I give you no 'I'm sorry'. I would, but you're fine." Just then there was a knock at the door. I went over to open it, but before I could, it swung open and whacked me in the face; I fell to the floor.

"Ow!" I yelled. I saw Tris' small head peek out from the other side of the door.

"Hey, Uri, why are you on the floor?" She asked. I huffed.

"Because _somebody_ decided to fling the door open right when I was going to open it."

"Oh, sorry, but you just took too long to get to the door. I thought you weren't going to open it, so I did," She explained and stuck her hand down to me. She pulled me to my feet. I noticed a flash of concern come across her face. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"No, it's something. What?"

"Well, have you been crying?" Tris asked. I huffed, and before I could answer, Four came over and wrapped an arm around Tris' waist.

"Hey, guys." Four nodded to me and kissed Tris' cheek.

"Hi," She said.

"Hey, dude," I said. "So, are you all sleeping here?"

"Yes," Tris said.

"Okay; we'll have a ton of fun," I said with a grin, thinking of the game of Truth or Dare we'd have later.

"I don't like that look," Tris said. "I'm questioning you." I shrugged.

"I'm not telling you anything about tonight."

"Okay," Tris said. "I'm going to go get something to eat." Four and I said 'okay' and she walked over to the table and began talking to the girls. I smiled as I saw Marlene laugh and throw a potato chip at Lynn. Lynn picked up a handful of Fritos and threw them at Mar. I smiled, glad I wasn't the one being attacked by food this time. I pulled Four closer to me.

I told him my plan, and we casually rounded up the rest of the guys and went into the kitchen.

"Okay! Let's do this thing!" Will said and we began filling bowls with pudding and Jello. Just minutes later, we had multiple bowls full.

"Where do you and Marlene get all this pudding?" Four asked.

"And Jello?" Will added.

"We have our ways," I said, shrugging. "Okay, boys, grab as many bowls as you can. We'll each cover our girlfriends and I'll do Lynn, too."

"Dude, she'll kick your behind," Will said.

"Yeah, I just hope she'll take it easy."

**Author's Note**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you think so far! Also, I am open to any ideas you might have for the story. I'll consider the idea, and see if I can fit it into the story somewhere soon.**

**I hope to have another update soon!**

**~MoMaster**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**I hope you all like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the "Divergent" books; Veronica Roth does.**

**In and In**

**Chapter Three**

**Marlene P.O.V.**

The girls and I were all talking about the game of Truth or Dare we were sure to have later.

"I just hope that Uriah doesn't yell 'PANSYCAKE!' every time one of us chooses 'truth'," Shauna said.

"Yeah," I laughed.

Just then I felt a goopy liquid be poured down on my head, and I screeched. I noticed the same thing was happening to the other girls and I saw Lynn, who was standing next to me, turn around and knee the boy covering us with pudding and Jell-O where the sun doesn't shine. I heard a grunt and saw as she got covered with even more pudding. I felt the green, lemon-lime Jell-O dripping down my face and I brought my hands up to wipe it away from my eyes. I turned and saw Uriah behind me; he was the one dumping the food on Lynn's and my head!

"Uriah!" I screeched. He laughed and moved over so that he was behind Zeke. He dumped the remainder of his pudding onto Zeke's head and Zeke turned.

I jumped in front of Will and stole one of his bowls of cherry Jell-O. I went back behind Uri, who was behind Zeke, and I tipped the bowl over onto his head. He screamed and spun around. He bared his teeth at me as if he were a lion and bent down. He wrapped his arm around my knees and threw me over his shoulder; he ran around the room in circles and I laughed.

I saw Christina take a bowl of chocolate pudding and dump it over Will's head, and I saw Tris and Four sitting on the couch, both covered in Jell-O and pudding, and sharing a bowl of pudding. Then I saw Zeke sneak up behind Tris with a bowl of Jell-O and he dumped it on her head. She jumped up onto the couch and then sprung forward, tackling Zeke to the ground before he could run away.

"To-Four! Hand me that bowl of pudding!" Tris yelled.

"But I like this pudding!"

"Ugh! Fine! Get me a bowl of _something_!" Four hopped up from the couch with his pudding and found a bowl of orange Jell-O on the floor; he handed it to Tris and she dumped it all onto Zeke's face. She smeared it around and put some in his hair, too.

"Zeke!" I yelled.

"What?" he yelled back.

"You look like a pumpkin!" I laughed and so did the rest of us, including Zeke.

"Fine then! I see how much you love me, Mar!" Zeke joked.

Just then Uriah tripped and landed on the floor, with me beside him.

"How many times am I going to end up on the floor today?" he whined. I laughed.

"I don't know, Uri, I don't know." I paused and turned to face him, with Jell-O and pudding still covering my face. "How did you fall, anyway?"

"Well, you see, it was junior year, and I saw you talking to Lynn, and it was just instant. I knew that I loved you. All it took was that one glance, Mar." I smiled. That wasn't what I'd mean, but it was one of the sweetest things he'd said.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you, too." With that, Uriah leaned over and kissed me. I pulled back after a few seconds, smiling.

"You taste like Jell-O," I stated, and we laughed.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

"Alright, what do y'all want to do?" Zeke asked after we cleaned up all the Jell-O and pudding.

"Well… we could play Never Have I Ever?" Shauna questioned.

"Okay," I said, and we all nodded in agreement. "But let's play with…" I thought about it.

"Pudding!" Uri yelled, smiling. We all groaned.

"I've had enough pudding to last a month," Four said.

"Okay, well then, how about we just play with apple juice?" Uri offered. We all nodded in agreement and Uri left the room to go get nine cups of apple juice.

When he came back, he handed out the cups and we began the game.

"Never have I ever… eaten a worm," Tris said. I took a sip of my apple juice, along with Uri and Four.

"You've all eaten worms?" Christina asked.

"It was a dare," we all said in unison.

"Alright," I said. "Never have I ever eaten… more than seven oranges in a day." Everyone else took a sip. I raised my eyebrows. "Wow; okay then."

"Never have I ever touched a snake," Uriah said. Four and Zeke each took a sip, along with Will.

"Christina found one in her backyard once and she called me to take care of it," Will said. "The whole time she was yelling at me to be careful." She nodded in agreement.

"Shauna found two in our kitchen once. That taught us to never leave the windows open, with the screens out, overnight. She took one outside, but the other one kept moving and she couldn't catch it, so I did," Zeke explains.

"I went to the zoo once when I was little and I found a garden snake there, so I picked it up and hid it in my backpack until I got home. My mom opened the backpack, got bit, an I had to take the snake back outside," Four explained.

"I didn't know that," Tris said.

"There are some things you still don't know about me, like how I'm a great kisser."

"Oh, I knew that already."

"Anyways," I said, wanting to change the subject before they kissed. "Whose turn is it?"

"Oh! I'll go!" Christina said. "Never have I ever failed a test." Everyone else in the room took a sip of their apple juice.

"Never have I ever worn a dress," Four said. I took a sip, along with Uriah and all the girls except for Tris.

"Uriah?" I asked.

"You made me! Remember? It was your birthday and you said that you wanted to see me in a ball gown, so, I had to go search for a ball gown. I remember the lady at the cash register kept giving me weird looks, but, I did end up putting the dress on for you."

"And Tris?" I asked, surprised that she'd never worn a dress.

"I'm not a big fan of dresses," is all she said. We nodded.

"Okay, I don't really want to play this anymore," Zeke said.

"Okay! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Uri yelled.

**Author's Note**

**I hope you all liked it! Please let me know what you thought! Also, please leave me truths that I could do, because I am so bad at coming up with truths for Truth or Dare.**

**~MoMaster**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Hey, guys! I apologize for taking so long to update! I was waiting for some ideas for the Truth or Dare game, but when they didn't come, I focused on thinking up some ideas myself. Also, I have been busy with my other fanfiction. I don't know how well this will go, for I'm not the person to come to when you need good 'Truths' for Truth or Dare. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the "Divergent" books; Veronica Roth does.**

**In and In**

**Chapter Four**

**Marlene's P.O.V.**

We all got ourselves situated on the floor in a circle.

"I'll start!" Uriah yelled.

"Why do you get to?" Zeke whined. I laughed.

"Because I live here, my dear brother," Uri explained.

"I live here, too! I'll begin," I said. I watched as Uriah's face formed a pout, as did Zeke's. We all laughed. "All right," I said, glancing around the circle to find my prey. "Shauna! Truth or Dare?" She paused, thinking.

"Mmm . . .Dare!" she decided.

"I dare you to go outside wearing Zeke's unicorn costume and knock on our neighbor's door. Then, invite yourself in, and go through his things until you find some ice cream."

"Okay!"

"Also, you have to bring the ice cream back here," I added. She nodded.

"Zeke, where's the costume?" I questioned.

"Right here!" He stood and walked over to the window, where he pulled the costume out from behind the curtain.

"Uh, when did that get there?" I asked.

"I put it there when you and Uriah first moved in. I wondered how long it would take you guys to find it. I guess you never did." I shook my head and laughed. He came back to the circle and sat down, and then handed Shauna the sparkly costume. She took it form him and left the room.

"I think she's t he only one of us who has yet to wear that costume," Will stated. I raised my eyebrows and pointed at him.

"You're right! We've all worn it at least once. Zeke has worn it a million times; do you guys remember that time he wore it to the store to get cookies and pop-tarts? Anyway, yeah, Shauna hasn't worn yet!"

Just then, she came into the room, sparkling, in a head to toe costume of a sparkly unicorn, with a horn attached to the hood part of the outfit. We all laughed. She pranced around the room a couple of times, before prancing right out the front door. We all laughed and I ran to the window to watch, along with everyone else.

**Shauna's P.O.V.**

I continued prancing all the way to the end of their driveway before realizing that I had no idea which neighbor mar meant. She's got the ones on each side and the people across the street. The, there are the people who live behind her. I ran back up the driveway and opened the door a little.

"Mar? Which neighbor?"

She smirked as she said, "The one on the right." I saw Uri's eyes widen before he began laughing. I furrowed my eyebrows at him, curious as to what he seemed so worried about, and closed the door. I took off back down the driveway. I pranced down the street a short way, then turned into their neighbor's driveway. I pranced right through their driveway, up their walk way, and up to their front door. I don't know any of Mar's neighbors, and I didn't know what to expect.

I rang the doorbell and did not have to wait long before a man who looked about thirty opened the door in his bathrobe.

"What? Are you lost or something?" he asked, then glanced at my outfit, his eyebrows raised halfway up his forehead.

"Neigh!" I exclaimed, and made more horse noises as I pranced right past him and into his house. I turned left and pranced down that hall, hoping the kitchen was that way, but when I turned into the room at the end of the hall, I saw a bed. I immediately spun back around and pranced into the room across from the bedroom, finding te bathroom. I turned around and continued prancing around the house.

"Neigh! Neigh!" I turned around another bend and went down that hall. At the end of the hall, I turned again and found myself facing a refrigerator. I looked around and saw a sink, an oven, and a small counter.

_Yeah, this is the kitchen,_ I thought in relief. I'd been through almost all of the man's house, with him following behind me yelling at me to stop and get out of his house.

"Neigh!" I exclaimed in delight. The man showed up behind my.

"Get out!"

"Neigh!" I shook my head 'no' and took off toward the fridge.

"Come on! My Lord; what do you want from me?" the man asked, defeated.

"Neigh!"

"Okay, kid, just tell me. Are you drunk?"

"Neigh!"

I opened his freezer and began digging around in there until my eyes landed on a large carton of Cookie Dough ice cream. I smiled and pulled it out, and then went back to looking through the freezer.

"Are you?" he asked again.

"Neigh!" My eyes landed on a carton of Rocky Road. I pulled it out and set it don next to the other one by my feet.

"What do you want?" the man sighed.

"Neigh!"

"Is it the ice cream?" he asked, looking at the two cartons beside my feet that now looked like unicorn hooves. "You want the ice cream?"

"Neigh! "

"And why are you dressed as a unicorn? Not that I don't like unicorns, but . . ."

I laughed and said, "Neigh!" I spotted another carton of ice cream and pulled it out: Mint Chocolate Chip. I placed it with the others and continued riffling through his large freezer.

"Ugh! What do you want?"

"Neigh!"

"If you are drunk, just tell me a friend's phone number, or your parents', or someone's! They can come pick you up and you can go home. I'll even let you take the ice cream."

"Neigh!"

"So, what's the phone number?"

"Neigh!"

I found another carton of ice cream and pulled it out.

"Look, kid, it's almost three in the morning. What do you want?"

"Neigh!"

I laughed at the man's defeated face as he just stood in the doorway of his kitchen, with his hands on his hips, and watched my go through the things in his kitchen. I looked at the label on the carton of ice cream: Strawberry. I decided to leave him a carton, so I put the Strawberry ice cream back in it's place in his freezer and then I closed it. I looked up at the man and picked the three ice cream cartons up, cradling them in my arms.

"Neigh!" I shook my head in the direction of his freezer to let him know that even though I basically jumped his house, I am a kind person. I left him someStrawberry ice cream.

"Oh. How very generous."

"Neigh!" I pranced down the hallways, back to the doorway of his house. With all the ice cream in my hands, I couldn't open the door.

"Neigh!" I yelled and the man looked at me. I gestured toward the door with my head and he nodded. He pushed the door open.

"There you go," he said. "And do not drive tonight! It's extremely dangerous, okay, kid? Do not drive when you're drunk." I laughed and nodded my head.

"Neigh!" I yelled as I pranced back down his walkway and headed back to Marlene's and Uriah's house, ice cream in my arms.

**Author's Note**

**Thank you all for reading! Please review and tell me any ideas you have for the story! Also, their game isn't over yet, so if there are any truths or dares you want me to put in, I'll consider them and try and find a good spot for them in the game.**

**Because I have the week off, I'll try to update a few more times this week. Have a great break to those of you who are on break this week! **

**~MoMaster**


End file.
